Thundurus
/ |gen=Generation V |species=Bolt Strike Pokémon |body=04 |type=Electric |type2=Flying |metheight=1.5 m |imheight=4'11" |metweight=61.0 kg |imweight=134.5 lbs. |ability=Prankster |dw=Defiant |color=Blue |male=100 |2-name=Thundurus |2-jname=ボルトロス Borutorosu |2-image=642BThundurus.png |2-ndex=642A |2-ndexnext=Reshiram |2-ndexprev=Tornadus |2-dexunova= / |2-gen=Generation V |2-species=Bolt Strike Pokémon |2-body=06 |2-type=Electric |2-type2=Flying |2-metheight=3.0 m |2-imheight=9'10" |2-metweight=61.0 kg |2-imweight=134.5 lbs. |2-ability=Volt Absorb |2-dw=Defiant |2-color=Blue |2-male=100 }}Thundurus (Japanese: ボルトロス Borutorosu) is an / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. He and his counterparts Tornadus and Landorus form the Forces of Nature. Biology Physiology Thundurus is based on a Genie with a spiked tail, while his Therian form is based on a bipedal dragon. Behavior Evolution Thundurus does not evolve. Game info Game locations |type= Electric |blackwhite = Roaming Unova (White only) |bwrarity = One |black2white2 = Trade or receive from Pokémon Dream Radar |b2w2rarity = None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Soaring in the Sky (Near Fortree City, Requires Castform in the party, Alpha Sapphire only) |orasrarity = One|ultrasunultramoon = Ultra Space Wilds (Cliff World; Ultra Moon only)|usumrarity = One}} Pokédex entries Stats Incarnate Forme= |-| Therian Forme= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Incarnate Forme Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Therian Forme Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime Thundurus and its brothers appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! (Part 1) and Stopping the Rage of Legends! (Part 2). It appeared in its Therian form in Unrest at the Nursery!. * Thundurus (anime) Trivia * Thundurus is the third Electric/Flying-type Pokémon, the others being Zapdos and Emolga. * Coincidentally, Zapdos and Thundurus are both part of legendary Trios and have the same types. * Thundurus resembles Raijin, god of lightning, thunder and storms in the Shinto religion and in Japanese mythology. * Thundurus's species happens to be one of Zekrom's signature moves, Bolt Strike. * He is said to be the only thing to make an entire lap around the Unova region in a day, but the player also can do this. * Thundurus, Zapdos, Zekrom and Raikou all have something in common. ** All of them are part of a legendary trio. ** All of them are Electric-type Pokémon. ** All of them are legendary. * Thundurus's name is a misspelling of the word "thunderous". The choosing of this name is possibly due to the end of his name having to match Landorus and Tornadus' and when he uses lightning, thunder accompanies it due to hot air particles brushing against cold. * Despite Thundurus being the Bolt Strike Pokémon, he cannot learn the move Bolt Strike. ** This is due to Bolt Strike being exclusive to Zekrom. * Thundurus is the only one of the Djinn trio to not have his Therian forme resemble a creature in reality (Landorus looks like a cat, Tornadus looks like a bird). * While Thundurus has a gender, he still cannot breed because it is a legendary Pokémon. Origin * Thundurus's appearance resembles a Djinn. He is likely based on Raijin (also called Raiden), the Shintō god of lightning and rival of Fūjin. His Therian form resembles a dragon. Etymology * Thundurus is a mix of thund'''er and '''us (a common cloud suffix). Gallery ThundurusAll.png 642Thundurus BW anime.png 642Thundurus-Therian-Forme BW anime.png 642Thundurus Dream.png 642Thundurus T Dream.png 642Thundurus-Therian 3D Pro.png 642Thundurus Incarnate Forme Pokémon HOME.png 642Thundurus Therian Forme Pokémon HOME.png PP2 Kami Trio.png Thundurus-GO.png Thundurus Therian Forme-GO.png Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Forces of Nature